


Secret Blown

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sassy Peter Hale, Secret Relationship, Sex interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You are in a secret relationship with Derek Hale -- that is, until Peter walks in on the two of you in a very compromising position.





	Secret Blown

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine secretly dating Derek and one night things are getting heated and Peter walks in on you when Derek’s head is between your thighs on the couch, and then he outs you at the next pack meeting](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/144333920778/warnings-nsfw-peter-being-a-dick-gif-source).

Staying a secret had been your idea. Well, the both of you, really, but Derek had left the final decision up to you. And the two of you hadn't had very successful relationships before, seeming like you were really good at attracting assholes, so you decided to stay a secret -- just for now. Just until you knew how compatible the two of you were.

And the sex had come quickly after the first few dates. You subscribed firmly to the three-date rule, and by the time the third date was over, you were sure that you were about to explode from the sexual tension. That's when you invited him in for the first time.

And even though they were a pack full of werewolves, nobody seemed to pick up on the idea that you and Derek were together. You were good at pretending that nothing was going on and hadn't tipped anyone off. That is, until someone walked in on the two of you.

You had just gotten in from dinner and a movie, and you were planning on staying the night in the loft just because you could. You enjoyed falling asleep in Derek's arms, and you loved it even more when you woke up with him still cuddled up against you. So you pushed him down on the couch and straddled his thighs, capturing his lips in a kiss while doing so.

You loved the way Derek's lips felt on your own. They were so soft and warm, and you loved the way he kissed you, like nothing else in the entire world mattered as much as you did, and he treated you like you were special. You were a queen to him and he treated you like you were the entire world. He made you feel wanted, loved.

And even though the two of you hadn't actually said the words, you knew Derek cared very much for you, just as you cared just as much for him. Saying the words always came hard to you, because you had had your heart broken one too many times, and Derek didn't say them that easily because of his past. You could admit to yourself that you loved him, but needed more time before saying the actual words to Derek.

As the two of you made out, you ground your hips down onto his, your skirt going up just a little bit and you could feel how very hard he was underneath his jeans. You broke the kiss to start to lick and nip your way down his neck, leaving a couple of kisses underneath his ear, and you felt the growl that rumbled through his chest before actually hearing it. His hands went to your bare thighs, caressing the skin he found there, and you went back to kiss at his lips.

"I need you, baby," you say to him, and climb off his lap. You remove your underwear and he motions to the couch, letting you know he wants you to lie there. As you lie down, he repositions himself so he's on his stomach, head level with your core. After you get situated, he leans down and licks a stripe up your slit.

You groan loudly, because you know nobody else is in at the loft. Peter did stay there occasionally, but actually spent more time than not across town at his own apartment. You knew you could be as loud as you wanted.

You take a deep breath as he takes your clit into his mouth and sucks on it, inserting two fingers into your heat. You wiggle just a bit, just because it feels too goddamned good, and he crooks his fingers just right so he's tapping your g-spot. Your eyes roll back slightly as you feel like you're drowning in pleasure.

You're so close, you can feel yourself climbing that high, getting closer and closer, and then...

The loft door opens all of the sudden, and you let out a squeak as Derek withdraws his fingers and goes to sit up, but it's too late. Whomever was on the other side of that door came in, and saw what the two of you were doing.

It really shouldn't have surprised you that it was Peter. He was always barging in, even when you didn't want him to, even when he said he wasn't going to. He just invited himself in most of the time and it frustrated you so very much, but there wasn't anything anyone could do about it, mostly because he had his own key and could come and go as he pleased.

He stood there, watching you, and you were afraid to look at him. Afraid of what he would say.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked, in that sarcastic tone of voice that drove you crazy most of the time. "This seems like an interesting turn of events."

"Bite me, Peter," you snap, but he just tsks you.

"While I'd be happy to comply to that request, I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend here would object," he said, and it made you roll your eyes.

"Is there something you wanted, Peter?" Derek asked gruffly, trying to wipe his mouth subtly. If Peter noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

"Just checking in, dear nephew," he said. "I think I'll stay. Goodnight."

You groan and roll your eyes. You know you're never going to live this down.

-x-

"I don't want to go," you say into the phone. It'd been a few days since Peter walked in on you and Derek, and one of Derek's alpha rules is that you have to have a pack meeting at least once every two weeks. This one had had come sooner, because of the faeries in the preserve, but you didn't want to go. You knew Peter was going to do something slimy, something very Peter-like.

"You have to, Y/N. You show up for every pack meeting, so what's it going to look like if you aren't here?"

"I'm still human," you say. "Tell them I'm sick. Tell them anything you want. Make something up. Just don't make me go. _Please_."

"If you don't come to this meeting, Y/N, I'm going to come and get you myself," Derek said, putting his foot down. "Now come on over. I doubt Peter's going to say anything, anyway. He hasn't said a word about it."

"That's even more suspicious," you mutter. "He _should've_ said something by now. That's the way Peter operates. He's got something up his sleeve, Der, I just know it."

"Don't be so suspicious," Derek says. "Now come on, you need to get over here."

As soon as you walked through the door of the loft, though, that's when you realized that yes, you should've stayed home. Because right when you showed up, Peter was sitting there, talking to Lydia. And he looked up and smirked at you as you walked through the door.

For a while, he said nothing, so you thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , he wouldn't spill the beans. But when Stiles brought out the cookies he had baked and Derek took one, taking a bite, Peter said, "Does that taste as good as your girlfriend, dear nephew?"

Other than Derek choking, it got quiet. So quiet, in fact, you could probably hear a pin drop as the rest of the pack glanced over at Derek. You and Derek exchanged glances, knowing that they were probably going to want some answers.

And you knew that was the case as soon as Stiles followed Derek's eyes and looked right at you. And you had never had a good poker face, alright? You were the worst liar in the pack, and everyone knew that. Everyone knew that the reason you never lied was because you _weren't able to_. You couldn't lie to save your life.

"Seriously, Y/N?" Lydia asked, breaking the silence. "Were you ever going to tell us."

"When the time was right," you responded, and then send a death glare over to Peter. "Thanks, Peter, but we could've told them when the time was right."

Peter gives you a look that is as innocent as he can muster, and you vow right then that you're going to get even with him. Even if it takes forever, you're going to make him pay.


End file.
